Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2008
The annual Sci-Fi Channel Fourth of July The Twilight Zone marathon for 2008 ran from July 3, 2008 to July 5, 2008. In 2008, the marathon started Thursday, July 3 at 8:00 AM EST and ended July 5 at 6:00 AM EST. 79 episodes were shown in total, running for 44 non-consecutive hours. Schedule from SciFi.com Thursday, July 3, 2008 :06:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- :08:00 AM - THE PASSERSBY :08:30 AM - THE ARRIVAL :09:00 AM - THE LATENESS OF THE HOUR :09:30 AM - THE MASKS :10:00 AM - ELEGY :10:30 AM - THE BEWITCHIN POOL :11:00 AM - I SING THE BODY ELECTRIC :11:30 AM - THE SILENCE :12:00 PM - AND WHEN THE SKY WAS OPENED :12:30 PM - A THING ABOUT MACHINES :01:00 PM - I SHOT AN ARROW INTO THE AIR :01:30 PM - THE INVADERS :02:00 PM - NIGHTMARE AS A CHILD :02:30 PM - EYE OF THE BEHOLDER :03:00 PM - THE FEVER :03:30 PM - A WORLD OF HIS OWN :04:00 PM - THE MONSTERS ARE DUE ON MAPLE STREET :04:30 PM - DEAD MAN'S SHOES :05:00 PM - KICK THE CAN :05:30 PM - DEATH'S HEAD REVISITED :06:00 PM - MR. DENTON ON DOOMSDAY :06:30 PM - NICK OF TIME :07:00 PM - SHADOW PLAY :07:30 PM - THE GRAVE :08:00 PM - A QUALITY OF MERCY :08:30 PM - NIGHTMARE AT 20,000 FEET :09:00 PM - A GAME OF POOL :09:30 PM - IN THE PRAISE OF PIP :10:00 PM - LIVING DOLL :10:30 PM - CAESAR AND ME :11:00 PM - MR. DINGLE, THE STRONG :11:30 PM - THE OBSOLETE MAN :12:00 AM - THE TROUBLE WITH TEMPLETON :12:30 AM - NOTHING IN THE DARK :01:00 AM - STEEL :01:30 AM - THE JEOPARDY ROOM :02:00 AM - THE THIRTY FATHOM GRAVE :03:00 AM - HE'S ALIVE :04:00 AM - MINIATURE :05:00 AM - THE BARD Friday, July 4, 2008 :06:00 AM - --PAID PROGRAMMING-- :08:00 AM - STOPOVER IN A QUIET TOWN :08:30 AM - THE SHELTER :09:00 AM - THE CHASER :09:30 AM - NERVOUS MAN IN A FOUR DOLLAR ROOM :10:00 AM - TO SERVE MAN :10:30 AM - THE WHOLE TRUTH :11:00 AM - A MAN IN THE BOTTLE :11:30 AM - WILL THE REAL MARTIAN PLEASE STAND UP? :12:00 PM - LONG DISTANCE CALL :12:30 PM - THE ODYSSEY OF FLIGHT 33 :01:00 PM - KING NINE WILL NOT RETURN :01:30 PM - TWENTY-TWO :02:00 PM - A NICE PLACE TO VISIT :02:30 PM - A MOST UNUSUAL CAMERA :03:00 PM - MR. BEVIS :03:30 PM - THE HOWLING MAN :04:00 PM - MIRROR IMAGE :04:30 PM - THE HITCH-HIKER :05:00 PM - FIVE CHARACTERS IN SEARCH OF AN EXIT :05:30 PM - THE MIDNIGHT SUN :06:00 PM - SHOWDOWN WITH RANCE MCGREW :06:30 PM - THE LAST NIGHT OF A JOCKEY :07:00 PM - IT'S A GOOD LIFE :07:30 PM - ONCE UPON A TIME :08:00 PM - A PENNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS :08:30 PM - TWO :09:00 PM - THE PURPLE TESTAMENT :09:30 PM - THE MIRROR :10:00 PM - CAVENDER IS COMING :10:30 PM - THE PRIME MOVERS :11:00 PM - A PASSAGE FOR TRUMPET :11:30 PM - THE LONELY :12:00 AM - A HUNDRED YARDS OVER THE RIM :12:30 AM - THE RIP VAN WINKLE CAPER :01:00 AM - DEATH SHIP :02:00 AM - OF LATE I THINK OF CLIFFORDVILLE :03:00 AM - PRINTER'S DEVIL :04:00 AM - MUTE :05:00 AM - ON THURSDAY WE LEAVE FOR HOME See also * Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2007 * Sci-Fi Channel July 4th marathon 2009 Category:TV Series Category:Lists